


It's A Kind of Magic

by RomaMarufixx



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a distorted version of New York City, Donatello is a very feared man. By his side is his sex slave, Leonardo but as time passes, he finds himself falling in love with the turtle, although challenges face them at every turn. AU, EvilMagician!Donnie, SexSlave!Leo. Includes sensitive subjects, including rape, abuse, sex slavery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Kind of Magic

“Master Donatello, the city’s mayor is here to see you.” A tired Leonardo walked into the study, wearing his formal attire, a deep blue suit with a matching tie, the top button undone so the purple choker he wore on his neck was still visible. Donatello chose this for Leonardo to wear when he had official visitors in his home, so that he looked presentable, but still he wanted everyone to know who the forest green turtle belonged to. 

“Thank you Leonardo, send him in.” Donatello replied and Leonardo gave him a quick nod before leaving the room and returning again, this time with the city’s mayor, a short, plump man with greying brown hair and worn out eyes, with bags that indicated a long term sleep problem. 

“Good morning mayor, please take a seat.” Donatello smiled, gesturing to the seat on the other side of his desk, in front of him. 

“Thank you, Mr. Donatello.” The old man said, looking at Leonardo once and nodding in a silent thanks before taking the seat. 

“Leonardo, bring me and The Mayor some tea would you?” 

“Of course sir.” Leonardo said, leaving the door and closing the doors behind himself. 

“What can I do for you then, Mayor?” Donatello asked with a grin that made the other man a little uneasy. 

“Mr. Donatello your creations are wreaking havoc in the Brooklyn and Queens boroughs of New York, may I ask why you have set them onto the city?” 

“You disobeyed a direct order, Mayor, and I didn’t like that.” Donatello said, leaning back slightly in his chair.

“And which order was that, sir?”

“I asked you for access to the city’s main power supply in order to cut down on the amount that I had to make. That was over a week ago, which is far more than enough time for you to do what I asked. I checked every day and not one bit of the city’s power is being directed towards my home.” Donatello said, his voice low.

“But the city’s power is for the people of New York.” The mayor tried to argue.

“I’m not taking it away from the people, they will still be able to use it, I just want enough to use on my experiments.”

“If I do give you the access will you promise to call your monsters off of the city?”

“The ones that obey me, yes, the others you and your men will have to deal with, it won’t be too hard, they are far from impressive, have you even tried to defeat them?” Donatello sighed and before the mayor could reply, Leonardo placed a tray on the desk, on which was a large china pot and two matching china cups, a china jug of milk an a small cup of sugar. The major jumped, having not heard the turtle enter the room or walk up to the desk, Donatello however didn’t even flinch.

“Master Donatello would only release his more impressive creatures for greater purposes.” Leonardo said as he poured out the tea and then added the milk and sugar, handing them over to the two men before picking the tray back up.

“Thank you Leonardo.” The mayor said as he picked up his cup and tried to avoid eye contact with the two others in the room.

“You may leave now Leonardo.” Donatello said, his eyes not leaving the mayor. Leonardo bowed with the tray in his hands before walking away and leaving the room again.

“Leonardo...he seems like a very nice person.” The mayor commented, looking away from his tea long enough to catch Donatello’s dark eyes before looking back at the liquid in his cup.

“Yes.” Was the short reply he received as Donatello watched Leonardo walked out of the room.

“Is Leonardo, um, is he?” The Mayor stammered.

“Is he…” Donatello prompted.

“Is he your partner?”

“No, we’re not...partners.” Donatello smiled at the Mayor.

“Oh.”

“So, what do you say Mayor, do we or do we not have an agreement?”

“The power grid will be available to you from nine tomorrow morning, I hope this is okay with you Mr. Donatello.”

“It is, thank you Mr Mayor, it was good to do business with you, we may do more in the future.” Donatello said and held his hand out for the other man to shake, which he did.

“Thank you Mr Donatello.” The mayor said, looking slightly worried about having to do future business with the turtle.

“Leonardo!” Donatello called out and the turtle appeared at the now open doors a split second later.

“Yes sir?” Leonardo replied once he had stepped back into the room, remaining at the door.

“Could you please escort the mayor out and then ready my chambers...I wish to return for the evening.” Leonardo’s cheeks flushed pink at the second part of the sentence and he moved slightly further into the room.

“Of course sir.” Leonardo replied as he walked the mayor out of the room, looking back just once to see how Donatello’s eyes had darkened.

-

“Master.” Leonardo said as he stepped into the library, where Donatello was sat in an old worn leather armchair reading one of his favourite books. “Your bed chambers are ready.” He finished and stood patiently at the door. He had changed his attire from the suit to a form fitting dark blue kimono with light blue cherry blossoms as its pattern.

“Good.” Donatello said as he closed his book, with a bookmark in place, before placing it on the small table beside him which held an antique lamp and occasionally a cup of coffee depending on whether or not Donatello decided to bring a drink in with him.

“Let’s go, shall we?” Donatello said as he rose off the chair and sauntered over to where Leonardo was stood. Once he reached him, he grabbed his hips and pull them towards him, their crotches hitting each other and making Leonardo gasp. “You made a mistake today Leonardo.”

“I-I did?” Leonardo stuttered, his eyes wide.

“You called me Master in front of the Mayor.” Donatello reminded him and Leonardo thought of when The Mayor of New York had called around and he had indeed called Donatello, ‘Master’ when he should not have.

“I’m sorry, I hadn’t realised.”

“As much as I love letting people know what is mine, The Mayor is someone I do not want to know about us...he suspected but he went no further with his questioning, so you are in no need for punishment.” Leonardo inwardly sighed, he was still feeling the effects of his last punishment.

“I’m not used to visitors Master, I will not forget next time, I am sorry.”

“Yes, but one would have thought that after years of you belonging to me, that you would know the rules, what to say and do, and yet you still keep making mistakes, disobeying me.”

“I don’t mean to Master, I would never do anything like that on purpose.”

“Seven years Leonardo.”

“I know, Master.” he replied, casting his eyes down towards the floor.

“I think it’s time for bed, don’t you Leonardo?” His master asked him and he swallowed and nodded.

“Yes master.”

-

When the two were in the olive turtle’s bedroom, Leonardo began to undress Donatello, slowly taking off his suit and folding it on a dresser neatly to be washed tomorrow. Leonardo then rid himself of his kimono folding it neatly next to his Master’s clothing. Once that was done Leonardo go onto the sheets of the bed, leaning back on his palms and spreading his legs out invitingly as he looked up at his master.

“That’s not what I want from you tonight Leonardo.” Donatello said and Leonardo frowned, closing his legs before speaking.

“What do you want master?”

“Tonight I want you to pleasure me...but I shan’t pleasure you, nor will you pleasure yourself.”

“But master...you said I wasn’t going to be punished.” Leonardo said with wide eyes.

“I changed my mind, it happens, are you going to argue with me Leonardo?” Donatello said as he knelt at the end of the bed.

“No Master.” he replied, he didn’t want his punishment to increase in severity by arguing with him, he knew that Donatello changed his mind sometimes and tonight was apparently one of those times.

“Good, come here Leonardo.” Donatello said and Leonardo crawled across the bed until he was in front of the other turtle. He rubbed his master’s toned thighs until they parted and then moved his hands to work over his lower plastron and to the slit that was slowly widening.

“Your mouth.” Donatello instrusted and Leonardo moved himself so that he was eye level with his master’s groin and his body was flat on the bed, his plastron against the soft sheets. Using his tongue he painted a line along his slit and Donatello churred loudly.

“Ugh, yes.” Donatello moaned as he dropped down into the other’s mouth, quickly being deep throated, causing more moans and churrs to come from Leonardo’s master. After a good five minutes of sucking and deep throating, he pulled away and wrapped his fist around the base of Donatello’s cock, and his lips around the head, licking at the slit producing the pre come, hoping to bring Donatello close to the edge and get his blowjob over and done with.

Leonardo didn’t like giving head, despite the fact he had been told how good he was at it, especially since he had very little of a gag reflex. In all of the years of being with Donatello, not once had the other turtle gone down on him, so he really didn’t know whether or not he enjoyed receiving them, although he was sure that he would, given how his master always reacted to them.

The taste was one of the reasons that he didn’t like giving head, Donatello knew this and would nearly always come in his mouth if he was giving Leonardo a punishment. Donatello knew in general his hate for giving oral sex, which is why it wa high on the ‘How To Punish Leonardo’ list. Although he hated it, it was one of the better punishments, others would leave him sore and bruised, with a number of marks, some of which were very hard to hide, and others hurt him emotionally and mentally, calling him names, but this was the life he had to live after he had been betrayed by his family.

He was one of three sons, of a poor man and woman who ran a market stall in Manhattan as their livelihood and lived in Brooklyn. The market stall had its good days and its bad days, but when it seemed as though those bad days would never end and they were at a loss of what to do.

It wasn’t until a young magician named Donatello came along and offered them more money than they knew what to do with, that those days came to their end, but at a price. He wanted their youngest son, Leonardo, and they had quickly agreed for that sum of money, despite the fact that Leonardo was so young, just sixteen years old.

Donatello had been brought up in a wealthy New York family, living in the richest part of the city. His parents had, had him as late as possible, in their forties, as they didn’t want children but knew that they would need an heir to their fortune.

Donatello had been taught magic at a very early age by one of the nanny’s that raised him and he became an orphan when he was fifteen, due to his parents dying in an unexplainable car crash. From that age onwards he took control of his parents business and grew it, and in a year became one of the most feared people in the city.

Expanding his parents business meant that he learnt more about the city, including it’s dirty secrets, like the sex slave industry, prostitution, willingly or unwillingly. Donatello had received a sex slave as part of a business deal. He had been fifteen and his name was Alexander, well, that was his slave name, Donatello really didn’t care to learn his real name.

Donatello had never been interested in women, only men and didn’t really have an interest in sex, but decided to use his slave to discover sex which was around a year after he had been given him, and after a year he had sold him to the highest bidder and had searched for another slave.

In the next few years he had a number of slaves, the longest lasting six months, but then he had seen Leonardo and brought him from his family. A young, handsome and fit young man, whom had lasted longer than all Donatello’s previous slaves put together, almost five years.

Donatello was knowned for liking his men young, the men that Donatello chose to be his slaves were, with the exception of Alexander, were between the ages of sixteen and nineteen but Leonardo was coming up to his twenty first birthday.

“Ugh, fuck.” Donatello moaned as he climaxed, filling Leonardo’s mouth. The turtle grimaced but swallowed every last drop from his master, fearing another punishment. When Donatello was finished, Leonardo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before tucking his master back into his pouch and cleaning him with one of the cleaning cloths that were always neatly placed under the bed, by Leonardo for such occasions.

“Stay here tonight Leonardo, you may sleep with me.” Donatello said, his eyes hooded and glazed. Leonardo nodded and placed the cloths in a washing basket before the two got under the covers of the bed to sleep. It was nice to sleep for once to sleep in a soft bed instead of the one that Leonardo normally slept in.


End file.
